Thanksgiving Grinch?
by NatalinaFanForever
Summary: "Two things: one is I came up to see my best friend on Thanksgiving because I wanted to tell him that I was thankful for him, but instead he's being a Thanksgiving Grinch." She shot him a glare that he knew was insincere. He laughed. "Thanksgiving Grinch? That doesn't even make sense. Next reason." "The second reason was because I wanted to make sure you were okay."


**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

 **Hey guys! Whoa, long time no read. Literally.**

 **I have recently been hit with a new wave of, what I guess can be called an obsession for the Naked Brothers Band/all things Nat and Alex, SO I've been re-reading fan fiction, and was suddenly inspired to write a oneshot. Please, realize that although I have been writing since the last time I posted, I have not written a fanfic/any story related to NBB in a very, very long time.**

 **I don't know if there's anyone still reading these on here anymore, but if you are, hi! Thank you! I appreciate you! I hope you are doing well!**

 **While this oneshot may be rough, and it may be something new, this doesn't necessarily mean I'm back to writing fanfics, even though I'd love to, but I'll be honest with you, I know I was supposed to post some story after I finished my last one, but I don't even remember what I had in mind for that one anymore... and I honestly don't even have the free time to keep up with a story anymore, unfortunately. At least, for right now. We never know what the future may bring!**

 **Also, as a side note, this doesn't really exist anywhere in the realm of my previous stories... I guess you can consider it a continuation of "Merry Christmas, Rockstar" in a sense? I really don't know.**

 **But for now, enjoy!**

* * *

The Wolff apartment was in it's true form, as it was packed with people—friends, family, friends of the family, of the Naked Brothers Band. There was talking, laughing, and loud, clearly spirited conversation happening throughout the apartment. Normally, Nat would've been so excited to have the apartment so full. He loved it when they got to host holidays at their house. Having the band and their closest friends and family over was the best way he could possibly imagine spending a holiday.

This Thanksgiving, however, Nat just wasn't feeling it. He sat on top of the purple, winding staircase that led down into the living room of the apartment, watching all of the people converse and enjoy themselves. He'd been keeping an eye on his friends and his little brother—his band—as they each dared each other to stuff their faces with appetizers, even though he knew that they would all regret it when it came time for dinner. His dad was over by the couch, talking with his on again, off again crazy girlfriend Betty, who much to the band's—and especially Nat and Alex's—dismay agreed to attend the gathering tonight. Even though he couldn't see her that well, Nat knew that Jesse was in the Fuzzy Room, giggling at something idiotic one of the Adorable Timmerman Brothers had said in an attempt to impress her. The only person he didn't see was—

"There you are," came a familiar voice that snapped his attention to the stairs in below him. It was Rosalina, the band's only girl, and one of his best friends. She was dressed in an off the shoulder pink top, with a tan skirt and boots to match—not that it mattered what she was wearing. He thought she could pull off anything, she was beautiful to him. That would never change. "You're being very antisocial, Nat Wolff," she pretended to scold him, putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Mom," he shot back at her, with sarcasm evident in his voice. He looked out over the party again.

"Okay, but seriously Nat, why are you up here by yourself?"

He looked back at her. "How did you even know I was up here?"

"Alex pays a little bit more attention than you think he does."

Nat shook his head in disbelief. "Well, if you really want to know, I don't know why I'm up here. It's the most secluded place in the apartment right now, and I don't really feel like being with people."

"That doesn't sound like the Nat I know," she said, sitting down on the step below him. "Is there something bothering you?"

"No," he said immediately, but then shrugged. "I don't know. Aren't we supposed to be thankful and happy on Thanksgiving?"

"Most people tend to be," she agreed.

"And I have so much to be thankful for. A great family, an amazing band, cool friends…I'm so lucky to be where I am, you know? And I know that."

"So what's the problem?"

"I don't know."

"Nat, do you remember when we went on tour to New Orleans after the hurricane hit, to visit your friends out there?"

He nodded silently.

"Do you remember how you overanalyzed everything I said to you, because you were trying to find out whether or not I liked you?"

He nodded again, trying to keep from blushing.

"I think you're doing something similar right now. Except you're just overanalyzing yourself this time."

Nat scoffed, shaking his head again, turning to survey the apartment, instead of meeting her gaze.

She put a hand on his knee, causing him to look at her. "Nat, you're right in saying that you have a lot to be thankful for. You do. So do I. So do the guys." She gestured to where the rest of the band still was, sitting at the counter in the kitchen. Now they were all watching Thomas stuff mashed potatoes in his mouth. "No matter how ridiculous they may be," she said, as they both watched the group confusedly. She turned back to him. "But it's okay to sometimes need a minute. You practically share your whole life with the entire world, especially when you get up on stage and perform your songs. Never feel bad about that."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "How do you know me so well?"

She grinned, taking back her hand. "It's a girls only secret."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay fine, then what are you doing up here?"

"Two things: one is I came up to see my best friend on Thanksgiving because I wanted to tell him that I was thankful for him, but instead he's being a Thanksgiving Grinch." She shot him a glare that he knew was insincere.

He laughed. "Thanksgiving Grinch? That doesn't even make sense. Next reason."

"The second reason was because I wanted to make sure you were okay. And way to say thank you for my thankfulness you donut hole."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, now you just sound like Alex," he joked. "And for your information, Rosalina, I am _way_ more thankful for you than you are for me."

"Hmm, I don't think so," she said shaking her head. She smiled up at him.

"Either way," he said, "I thought you were supposed to be with your dad this year." Although Rosalina spent most holidays with the Wolff's, or at least, the band, this year she had told Nat that her father finally had the day off, and that they were going to have dinner together—something they hadn't done for a holiday in a long time.

Her smile faltered a bit, making his heart sink. "Yeah, he did have most of the day off, and we even got to sit down for dinner—which was more like an early lunch by the way—and then his phone rang and he disappeared into his office ever since."

The thought of Rosalina sitting alone in her own house broke his heart. He knew how disappointed and hurt she must've been, especially after seeing how excited she was at the thought of her father getting the day off. "And how do you feel about that?"

"You know, I really thought this time was going to be different. I really thought we were actually going to have a nice dinner. But I don't know why I thought this was going to be different because he's my dad, and he always finds a way out of things."

"I'm sure he wanted to be there, Rosie," Nat assured her, although he wasn't so sure himself. He tried to give Mr. Tai the benefit of the doubt, probably similar to how Rosalina did. But he did seem to have a habit of making that very hard. "Maybe whoever it was just kept him tied up. Maybe he couldn't help it."

"He can never help it," she said, and the iciness of her voice would've offended anybody else, but not Nat. He knew how she felt about her father, and he believed it was rightfully so.

"Come on, he's your dad. He may not be super present, but he does support you in any way he can."

Rosalina sighed. "You're right."

"I always am," he joked.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, okay?"

Nat grinned. "Well no matter what happens, you know you always have me. And you always have the band."

She gave him a small smile. "I know. Thank you."

"Nat! Rosalina! I know you two are having a private talk," Alex called up the stairs, causing them both to grin. "But I thought you'd want to see David stuff his face with corn!"

"Corn?" Rosalina questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Why corn?" Nat called down to Alex, still keeping his gaze on Rosalina.

"I think he's allergic!" Alex called back.

Nat and Rosalina's eyes both widened as they both shot up and ran down the stairs after him. As they reached the bottom, Rosalina stopped and turned to Nat. "Aren't you thankful for our friends?" she asked, giving him a cheesy smile.

"Oh yeah, I can't _wait_ to explain this to David's mom."

* * *

 **A/N-If you actually read this, you're a wonderful person. For those who celebrate, Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **~NatalinaFanForever~**


End file.
